Daughter of the Sea
by sapphyst
Summary: When a girl comes to Camp Half-Blood, she discovers that she is a demigod. A powerful one. But her brother is a son of Zeus. Their fathers and some who agree with them want her alive. But to some, they think she is too powerful. Join her and her friends on a quest to determine her fate. I only own the characters that you don't know. The rest belongs to Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

Half-WHAT?

Demigods: Analisse Vyne

Parent: Dionysus

Can: make crops grow crazily and control them

Age:15

DOB: April 25

Female

Hair- Brunette, more golden brown, and keeps it in a ponytail.

Eyes-Hazel/Black eyes and has long lashes

Traits- Has an obsession with anything that includes wine (even though she can't drink), Caucasian. Loyal, brave, (known to be) corny. Reliable friend. Tan from working in the fields with the Demeter cabin. Freckles are splattered around her nose. Can fool anyone. Very good actress

Self-description- Just downright awesome.

Marina Nguyen

Parent: Poseidon

Can: Control water and speak to sea related animals

Age: 11, turning 12

DOB: September 2

Female

Hair- Dark brown, likes it down. Hair gets tangled easily, to her waist. Claims her hair is alive.

Eyes- A warm, chocolate brown. They twinkle when she smiles

Traits- Determined to save marine animals. Vietnamese, but really tan and doesn't look like it. Likes to play matchmaker when other people don't see it. BFFs with Analisse. Tall for her age. Loyal, reliable, easygoing, gets angry when she sees defenseless people being picked on. Athletic, but wears glasses and will kill anyone who says they make her look nerdy. Can be very persuasive when she wants to. Very pretty but won't admit it.

Self-Description- Analisse's only awesome because I am. _**Analisse**__: HEY!_ _**Marina**__: ;)_

Christopher Nguyen

Parent: Zeus

Can: Fly, shoot lightning bolts, that kind of thing.

Age:15

DOB: August 18

Male

Hair- Dark Brown. Keeps it shaggy, which makes girls swoon.

Eyes- Blue-green eyes that twinkle

Traits- Big bro to Marina. Wants to be the best brother ever. Loyal, brave, likes to think he can protect his sis, hunky, perky, a bit on the clueless side. Prefers 'Chris'. Tries not to result to fighting.

Self-described: Loving bro, awesome friend. **Marina: *scoffs***

Edward Thief

Parent: Hermes

Can: Pickpocket with his eyes closed

Age: 13

DOB: November 27

Male

Hair: Curly brown hair. Is nicknamed 'Curly' because of it.

Eyes: Crystal blue eyes that light up whenever a certain girl is around

Traits: Prefers 'Ed' or 'Eddie'. Has urges to play pranks. Urges to steal are also issues. Worships old camp counselors Travis and Connor Stoll. Funny, cute, prankish, likes to take things easy, but is always there for you.

Self-Description: I am ninja. ***sneaks away***

**Marina: *laughs* No, you're not!**

**RING! Ring!**

***looks for phone, but it isn't there* ED-WARD!**

Kat West

Parent: Apollo

Can: Shoot arrows well and bond with animals

Age:13

DOB: September 2

Female

Hair: Red. Wears it in a ponytail so it doesn't get in her face.

Eyes- A dark green with a mischievous glint

Traits- Quick to judge, and is usually right. General distrust of shady characters. Brave to mask her fear, when angry, she shoots arrows. Great marksman. Can shoot any weapon that requires long-range.

Self-Description: A butt-kicker in the whole. Better than any guy I've ever met.

**Marina: Yep! You go girl! *Fist pump* **

Bella Moon

Parent: Aphrodite

Can: Charmspeak and makeover people

Age:13

DOB: June 14

Female

Hair: Blond. But not an airhead. Keeps it down and wavy

Eyes: Blue

Traits: Doesn't like perfume or Barbie, but LOVES giving advice and matching people up. Is capable of killing someone in one shot. Also loves fantasizing about make-believe couples. Boys always follow her, but she only likes one in particular.

**Bella: *squeal* Marina and Eddie…. Maddie! Or Eddina**

**Marina: *groans* We are NOT a couple**

**Eddie: Or are we? *lifts eyebrows* *gets punched in arm by Marina* OW!**

Dylan Ochra

Parent: Ares

Can: Work well with close range weapons

Age:14

DOB: July 15

Hair: Fiery orange. Wavy hair which she lets loose on occasion.

Eyes: Green with flecks of gold.

Traits: Temper, peaceful for an Ares kid, cheeky, knows how to annoy a person. Can throw a party. Pretty and is constantly hit on. Has a crush, but will not say. Soft spoken when not angry. Will maim a person for saying her name's a guy's.

Self Description: Pretty chill

**Analisse: *tries to flip through diary to see who she likes***

**Dylan: H-Hey! What are you doing?**

Tyson Drake

Parent: Apollo

Can: Shoot an arrow, play music, and heal

Age:16

DOB: May 14

Male

Hair: Emo-looking but he's not. Dark hair.

Eyes: Brown, warm eyes

Traits: Likes a certain someone, but won't admit it. Hard-headed, stubborn, gentle, loyal. Hates bad singers who think they're good, and hates not being able to help or feel helpless.

Charlie Cloake

Parent: Athena

Can: Hack electronic devices

Age: 8

DOB: December 3

Male

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Traits: Prodigy. Very special and smart, despite his ADHD and dyslexia. Laid back, shy around strangers, deathly quiet at times. Good at hand to hand combat.

Self-description: Genius.

**Marina: No comment**

Half- WHAT?

For me, Marina Nguyen, it was a perfectly normal day at Chaboya High school. Chaboya housed grades 6-12, which was kind of weird. My schedule was the same as always, except instead of Ms. Murray for Greek (which I excelled at for some reason), we had a substitute, Mr. Grey. He looked old, but something about the geezer bothered me. Thank god I have this class with my best friend, Eben (It is NOT weird that a guy is my best friend) . Also, I have a knife that unfolds to a sword that I got from my father. I don't see him, because my mom says it's impossible. The knife was for my early 12th birthday. It's coming up in two or three weeks, on September 2nd.

It was weird. Whenever Mr. Grey smiled, I saw fangs, a super ugly face, and webbed hands. Eben didn't look so swell either. He was sweating and murmuring in a language I realize is Ancient Greek. And I know that because-? Something is wrong. Definitely wrong.

What's even weirder was that some of my classmates were flickering as well. Stacey, a frenemy of mine, broke into pale sweat, as if she could see the monsters too.

'Eben, what's going on?' I hissed, but all I heard was mumbling. Was he calling someone? It was possible. He had his head under his jacket.

'Marina?' Mr. Grey asked," Come up here please." I gulped nervously and fingered the knife. I was gonna stab the heck out of Mr. Grey- whatever he was.

'Yes?'

'Die!' he snarled, and before I knew it, I had brought the knife up and pushed it into his chest. Interestingly, 'Mr. Grey' exploded into gold dust. Some of my classmates had turned into the same thing Mr. Grey did.

'You want some? Come and get some!' As I was about to slice some alien booty, Eben grabbed me and Stacy and shoved us out the door. Christopher and his friend Billy met us.

'Hey! What's going on?' I asked, all confused like. Chris just shrugged and followed Eben, who seemed to know where we were going.

When we crossed the street, Billy called a taxi.

'Half-blood hill please," he said. I wondered where that was. Without a clue, and still wondering why Stacey was still doing here, Eben ushered me into the taxi.

'You guys owe me some answers! First, I was attacked by ugly seal dog people, and now, we're going to a Half-blood Hill. I've never even heard of that place, and I've lived here in Manhattan for my whole life.

'Chiron will explain to you when you get there. All we need to do is get past the tree! Please Zeus, let me get them across the tree this time.' Billy and Eben were murmuring under their breaths.

Wait a minute! THIS TIME? Like there were other times that people were in this kind of situation and they didn't survive? My ADHD was acting and I kept on looking back and forth, looking for any monsters. Screeching to a halt, the taxi stopped at Half-Blood hill. I couldn't believe it! It was just a strawberry field. THAT was supposed to save us? Oh well. It's more than meets the eye, right? And what did I have to lose? I followed Eben wordlessly, and listlessly, for my day couldn't get any weirder. As I neared the house on the horizon, I felt my knees buckle beneath me and blackness envelope me. Just before I fainted, I saw a man-horse (a centaur?) run towards me with a curly haired boy. Were they going to help me? I faded into the blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

'Hello dear. Are you okay?' the man-horse asked me.

'Is this a shock to you or something?' the curly haired boy asked me. My brain was still a little fuzzy, so it took me a pretty long time to process the question. To make it even worse, he kept on peppering me with his questions.

'Y-yea,' I managed to cough out. Jeez what was with this boy? His mouth was a radio, never stopping, always talking.

'What's your name? Are you a demigod? Are you nervous? Do you know why you're here? Hi, I'm Edward Thief. No, it's not funny that my last name is the same as the name one would call a criminal.' The only thing that I had caught was demigod. Does that mean?

'I'm half god?' I shrieked out loud. Oops. Had I said it? Being ADHD, I do that a lot. I blurt out what I'm thinking before I can shut up.

'Yes. I'm Chiron and that radio is Edward. The Greek gods are real. Everything in the myths is real. I know this may come as a shock to you, but it's true. What you experienced today was a basic monster attack. As a demigod, you put off a scent that attracts monsters. If you use a phone, it will attract the monsters. If you don't know that you're a demigod, it will be less likely for a monster to come. There are many Greek gods and goddesses, and any could be your parent. You should be claimed in a few days. Percy made them promise.'

'Meanwhile, you will be housed in the Hermes cabin. Since he's the god of travelers, their cabin will be most welcoming. Watch out for their pranks though. We have Travis and Connor Stoll to thank for that. All the old campers have settled down here in a valley, where they can be safe and raise a family. Travis and Connor have their fun once in a while. I pity their victims. I never figured out how Katie could like such a prankster…' Chiron reminisced on and on. Awkwardly, I stood, awaiting someone who would take me to the Hermes cabin. Realizing I was waiting for an escort, Edward motioned for me to follow him. Once we were outside, Eddie manage to clam up. But of course, radios never die unless you break then, I was ready to break this one, if you know what I mean.

'Come on! Oh yeah, I prefer Ed or Eddie. Edward sounds too geezer-like for me.' I laughed, immediately forgetting my anger.

'Oh, to answer your question, I'm Marina. So who's your godly parent? And how come demi-gods are allowed to date others? Aren't they from the same family?'

'The god side doesn't really count, but you can't date people from the same cabin. Because technically, you're dating your half-siblings. It's really kinda messed up. And my dad's Hermes. Jack of all trades, master of none. ' He smiled crookedly and it made me blush. _Marina, what are you doing? You've just come here!_ A voice nagged inside my head.

'I have nothing to change into!' I face palmed. I had totally forgotten that I came here without any of my belongings.

'It's okay. I'll take care of that. I'm sure Travis can ask Katie if you can borrow some of her clothes. Oh, and you should watch out for their kids, Mirabelle and Miranda, the twins, and Castor. Let's go!' He grabbed my hand (I could totally feel my cheeks heating up) and dragged me to a valley. A few people waved and some wolf-whistled, which made me blush harder. Thank the gods that the sun made it look like I was hot, not blushing with embarrassment.

* * *

Once we got over to their house, Eddie knocked complicatedly and five seconds later, the door opened. A dude with curly hair, like Eddie's, smiled and crushed into a bear hug.

'Eddie! What's up bro? And who's she?' he gestured to me.

'Marina! This is Travis, who I told you about. Marina's a newcomer. Undetermined. And she came here with Eben and Billy, the satyrs. She doesn't have any clothes to wear besides the ones on her. So we were wondering if Katie could lend her some.'

'Oh yeah! Sure! Here, you guys! Come on in! Katie's working in the garden right now. I'll go get her. Would you mind looking after Castor? Mirabelle and Miranda are sleeping right now.' Travis walked out of room and outside into the garden. A little boy, who I thought was Castor, ran into the room.

'Hi. I'm Marina. What's your name?'

'I'm Castor. I'm six!' he said proudly. I didn't coo like one of those babysitters, because I know how annoying that is to kids. Trust me. I've had tons of experience before.

'Hi Castor! I'm eleven. Do you know any tricks?' He nodded. He tripped, and stumbled into me. I caught him.

'Are you okay?' I asked, pretty worried.

'Yep!' He smiled and whipped out my pocket knife. I gasped, feeling the pocket that I had put it in. It wasn't there.

'That was cool! Now give it back, Castor.'

'Nope!' he squealed and raced around the room.

'Eddie? Can you help?' I pleaded.

'No can do, Mari. You're the one who asked him to show his trick. That's the Stoll Stumble. Trademark of Travis and Connor.' I glared at him. Yep, it was my super-ultra if-you-don't-I-will-eat-you-alive stare. Putting his hands up in surrender, Eddie helped me chase Castor around the house, and finally managed to catch the persnickety fink. Squealing, Castor gave up and handed over the knife. Snatching the knife, I continued to tickle the little kid.

' Hey! That's supposed to be my job!' laughed a well-tanned woman, about 35 years or so. She was blond, pretty, and smelled of gardens. She must be Katie, daughter of Demeter. Katie was carrying a watering can, and was about to come over to where I was standing.

'Whoops!' she tripped, sending the full watering can's contents all over me. Or tried to, actually. The water just flew down and wet everything but me. That was normal by my standards. So whenever someone tried to douse me with ice cold water, the water would wet everything except for me. But Eddie, Katie, Travis, and even Castor knew what was going on. Expect for me. I felt pretty clueless.

'Marina? Y-you better look up.' Eddie nervously licked his lips. Above me, there was a faint glowing sign with a trident. No wonder everyone was looking a bit blue.

'Well, at least I know who my dad is now,' I joked.

'Yep!' Eddie said half-heartedly. The glow above my head disappeared.

'You know, this is very interesting. Poseidon and his brothers never have a lot of children. Your mama must be smoking!' Travis said. I punched him in the arm. Hard.

'Nice arm you got there,' Katie nodded appreciatively, and gave me some clothes plus a blanket.

'Thanks Travis and Katie!' we chorused and ran out, chuckling at the pained look on Travis' face.

* * *

'Can you lead me to the Big House? I think I need to tell Chiron about my claiming.'

'Ah, no sweat. I'll tell him for you. Just go to your cabin and unpack. Then, you can settle and say hi to everyone.'

'Thanks!' I said and skipped down to the blue ocean-like cabin that was to be my home for the rest of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

'Who are you, and what are you doing in my cabin?' Someone asked from behind me. Their shadow darkened the whole room. Whoever this person was, he/she must be super tall. Clutching my knife, I transformed it into a sword and whipped around, pointing the end at his/her throat. The person had done the same thing, except his sword was from a ballpoint pen.

'Who are _you_, and what are you doing in _my_ cabin?' I asked putting my hands on my hips, trying to convey attitude while secretly shaking in fear.

'Wait a minute. Did you just say YOUR cabin?' he asked. I nodded. This guy was s-l-o-w, wasn't he?

'Seaweed Brain! Didn't she just say that?' a blond, gray eyed woman stood next to mystery man. I instantly let my guard down. Hey. Isn't seaweed a type of plant that grows in the ocean? My eyes widened and I dropped my sword in shock. Clang! It fell to the floor. I ran across the room and hugged the stranger.

'Oops! I should explain.' I said as we broke apart,' I totally forgot you're super slow in the brain. You're- I'm your half-sister. Marina.'

'See? Everyone teases me on my slowness. I'm smart! But you people can't see my geniusness.' The dude pouted, which was not adult-like at all. Seriously? THIS is what passes for an adult nowadays? Tsk, tsk.

'Geniusness isn't a word doof!' the lady and I said at the same time. We burst out into laughter.

'So, I'm guessing the guy I just hugged is Percy Jackson, dimwit, Seaweed Brain, quester, sword fighting expert.' Percy nodded. Then he realized that he agreed that he was a dimwit.

'Hey!' he protested. I chose to ignore him for the time being.

'And you have to be Annabeth Chase, architect of Olympus, smartie, knife expert, and a child of Athena.'

'Yes. How did you figure that out?' she asked.

'When Eddie dragged me out to the Stoll household, I saw plaques and stuff, like a memorial, and your guy's names and photos titled 'Heroes of Olympus'. You guys don't look too different now.' I shrug it off. It's not like I'm completely ignorant like dumb butt here. I'm really good at recognizing even the slightest of details, and can put them together, piece by piece until I gradually get the picture.

'Wait. How old are you?' Percy asked, still miffed over the fact that I managed to trick him.

'Only eleven. But I'm turning twelve soon. In two weeks, on September 2nd. Don't you dare say that I'm tall for my age.' Percy closed his mouth, like he was about to speak the dreaded words from his lips. I get that a lot, and it's just plain annoying.

'Are you packing up?' I asked," To live with Annabeth?' The way Annabeth acted around Percy, it was obvious by their body language that they liked each other. Man, I have got to stop watching crime T.V. shows. And by blushing on their faces; I'd guess my hypothesis was right. **Crime TV: 1, Life: 0**

'At least I won't be alone all by myself. I've got a big brother, Chris. And speaking of Chris, I've got to go find him. It was nice meeting you,' I called and stepped outside the cabin. Okay, I told myself, Just look for the mob of girls. And just like always, my brother was in the middle of the mob.

'He's mine!'

'No, he's mine!'

'Nuh-uh!' It seemed that the Aphrodite girls had found him. Oh brother. Walking up to him, I dragged him off by the ear.

'Oww!' he yelped, rubbing his ear as I dragged him out of sight.

'I let you out of my sight for a couple hours and you're already getting mobbed by girls, Chris? Tsk, tsk. That a very bad first impression.'

'It was not my fault this time!' Chris whined. Chris was popular at my old school, but he never got a girlfriend. Well he had girl friends, but not girlfriends.

'Sure.' I snorted, but then I blurted out what I dragged my lovable brother out here for,' I got claimed!' Chris looked startled. Didn't he get claimed as well? Shouldn't it happen at the same time?

'Who? Who claimed you?' he asked, a bit hoarse.

'Poseidon.' I grinned,' One of the Big Three.'

'I got claimed by a member of the Big Three too.' I smiled, thinking that he was just dramatically announcing his – our dad. I continued yammering on.

'Yeah! Won't it be cool! We get a cabin all to ourselves! And we call bedtime whenever we want? It'll be great! Chris? Chris?' I snapped him out of his world.

'Are you even listening to me?' I yelled.

'I got claimed by Zeus.' The words rung in my ears, the smile frozen on my face. WHAT THE HECK was going on? This didn't make any sense at all. I was going to take this to Chiron.


	4. Chapter 4

The moment I was sure someone was in the Big House, I barged right in yelling my head off. Chiron and another man was sitting there, playing pinochle. The man, who seemed to radiate a power of aura, got really annoyed, but paled when he saw my brother. I guess he already knew, or could sense it.

'What does this mean?' I half-asked, half-shouted at Chiron. Chiron just shrugged. Shrugged. Is that the best he can do? That was not an acceptable answer.

'If Poseidon is MY dad, and Zeus is Chris', does that mean- we're not family?' I whimpered. Chris tried to comfort me, but it didn't work this time. I didn't have ANY family. None at all. Chris didn't count. He was Zeus' son. I was Poseidon's daughter. Both from the same mother. Would that make us step-siblings? Or cousins? I was too confused. Bursting into tears, I ran away, deep into the woods where hopefully, no one could find me and make me return.

* * *

Tears dripping silently down my face, I ran blindly into the woods, not caring whether I got scratched by branches or tripped by tree roots. As the dryads came out to yell at me, they saw how depressed I was and instead, tried to cheer me up. The naiads did too, because I ended up at a small stream. It was peaceful, and it didn't look like anyone had been here in a while.

Lost in thought, I began to remember simple memories. The ones that had nearly slipped my mind. Like at Christmas, when mom and Chris gave me a golden seal necklace. I practically threw myself at them and put it on immediately. I was only eight then, but I still wear it now. And that time when- _Crunch!_ It must've been a monster, because only monsters can make dryads and naiads disappear in fear. Trying to flick out my knife to sword form, I realized that I left it in my cabin. Shiitake mushrooms! **I'm trying not to cuss here. It's a nasty habit.** A hissing sound came from the woods, and a glob of green, gooey stuff launched out of the trees and narrowly missed me. The tree behind me wasn't so lucky. Yelping in horror, the dryad began trying to douse the tree. The gooey thing was acid! I shouldn't hide behind things and let other people get hurt. Now that thing got me ticked.

'Come out and show yourself! Or are you a coward!' I taunted. Roaring in rage, the monster charged at me. I smiled creepily, and the monster stopped in its tracks. It was a huge dog thingy. A chimera. The monster was all like, _Why won't this little girl cry and cower in fear?_ I glared back _I ain't backing down to some monster. I am POSEIDON'S DAUGHTER! _At this, the water from the stream rose up and turned into ice spikes.

'Look who's laughing now!' I smiled and flicked my hand. The ice spears dug into the chimera, making it wail in pain. Even though it attacked me, I didn't want it to suffer. I drove the ice spear deeper, making it incinerate into gold dust, leaving behind some wings.

'Hmm…' I said as I put the wings on,' I could make this thing work.'

'And look like Eddie's angel.' A voice spoke from right behind me. I jumped. It was a girl, a group of them actually. The one who spoke to me was pretty, with blue eyes and golden hair. She was winged by an orange haired girl that looked like she could kill anyone but wouldn't and a redhead girl with an archer's bow and arrow. Standing next to her was a tan, hazel eyed girl with brown hair.

'What do you mean?' I spluttered, hoping that the red wouldn't show.

'Hah! You've got him wrapped around your finger. Showing up with that at the demigod dance and a white chiton, girl! He's gonna fall for you! Even harder, I mean.'

'What's your name? I've never seen you before. And please ignore Bella, it's her Aphrodite side. I'm Analisse, daughter of Dionysus, the redhead is Kat, Apollo, and the last one is Dylan, Ares.' She held out a hand and I gladly shook it, eager to make some friends.

'I'm Marina, daughter of Poseidon. What are you doing here anyway?'

'We came here because one of our satyrs' girlfriends, Laurel, had here tree acidified,' Dylan input helpfully.

'And you can help because-?' I asked. Analisse grinned. She walked over to the dead tree, and used her powers to make it grow back, limb by limb. Dylan carefully teased out the rest of acid, along with Kat. Bella spoke something to the animals around the tree, in a manner that made them listen.

'Okay. I see.' I nodded.

'So why is your face blotchy, like you've been crying? Boy trouble?' I nodded.

'Already?' Bella gasped,' Who, and what cabin? Bella's gonna make them pay.' She punched her fist against her hand. Note to self: Don't cross Bella.

'No, it's nothing like that! My brother, Chris, got claimed.'

'Really? Poseidon?'

'Nope. Zeus.' Their gasps could be heard all the way to camp. Their mouths gaped so wide, gargantuan spiders could crawl in and they wouldn't care. Their eyes- well, you get the idea. They were pretty surprised.

* * *

'That's some wonky chizz.' That's all Dylan could say. Nodding in agreement, they all sat down.

'It's super confusing. But can we not talk about it?' I pleaded,' What did you say about a demigod dance?'

'It's coming up right on Kat's birthday, September 2nd. We can have dates if the boys ask us. Chiron lets the girls go shopping with an escort, one of the older campers. Annabeth is the most reliable, by the way. The guys go shopping, if they want. The dance is just because of the day years ago, when Kronos fell. It is a few weeks late, but oh well.' Bella spoke in a rush.

'Are you coming with anyone?' Marina asked.

'Yep! My boyfriend, Freddie, is gonna take me.' Bella bragged.

'Psh! That Iris kid? Trevor's taking me.' Analisse countered.

'How bout you, Kat? Dylan?'

'Umm. Henry's taking me.' Kat offered. Dylan turned super red and mumbled something that I couldn't hear. Wait a minute. Did I just hear the word 'Chris'?

'Do you like my brother?' I asked. The blush on her face proved it.

'Don't worry Dylan. With your looks and a little teasing up, my bro will notice ya in no time. I can style hair, because there's some moisture in it.' I winked and she blushed even a deeper red. Analisse, Kat, and Bella waved their hands in the air, saying us too! I nodded. Showing them what I said was true, I styled my hair into a bun, a ponytail, and curled pigtails.

'Cool! Now-'

'Mari? Are you there?' a voice cut through the woods. It was Eddie. Everyone said their byes and snuck into the trees. I sighed and went up to meet Eddie, clutching the chimera wings tightly. His blue eyes lit up immediately when I came into view.

'Hey. Are you okay?' he asked worriedly.

'Yeah. It's just- complicated. I'm a daughter of Poseidon, and my brother is a son of Zeus. It's really confusing.'

'Yep Mari. That's very complicated.'

'Stop calling me Mari!' I exclaimed, trying not to laugh. I can't believe I didn't catch that before.

'Okay Maureen.'

'Thank you- Hey!' I doused him with water, "You want some more?' I tried to threaten him. Putting his hands up in surrender, Eddie smiled. Which was weird. Why was he-

'EEK!' Eddie picked me up in dunked me in the stream. Since it took me by surprise, the water wet my clothes. Standing up, I trudged out of the stream, sucked out all the water out of my clothes and Eddie's.

'Okay. Enough fun. Let's get back to camp. Come on Ed-boy,' I dragged him by his collar all the way back to camp. The first thing I did was apologize to Mr. D and Chiron. The second thing I did was make-up with my brother.

I ran into Eddie. Or he ran into me, all scared and jumpy. A son of Hermes all right.

'Oh Eddie! What did you do this time?' At this he lit up and grinned when he heard a girlish scream. He started running.

'Seeya later! Gotta go. I've pranked the Aphrodite cabin and stole all their perfume.' He ran away, a mischievous smile on his face. I prayed to the gods for Eddie. Bella would kill him later, as she was the cabin leader of Aphrodite, and kill me as well, because I didn't tell her. Oh well. I'll take the risk.

'Are you friends with that kid?' My brother asked, trying to act all motherly.

'Yeppers!' A conch horn sounded in the distance. 'Let's go to dinner.'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please read and review. The first two who can answer this question first, and correctly, can get their own character in my story. Just describe them, their personality, and their godly parent. **

**Q: Who is my favorite Heroes of Olympus character?**

**Hint: It's a she.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters besides my own.**

* * *

I know, I should've been freaking out by now, under the circumstances that:

1) I am part god.

2) I am part _god_.

3) I am part **god**.

4) I, _Marina_, **am part god**. I think I got that covered, right?

5) I can control water.

6) Myths are real. More importantly, monsters are real. See, mom? I _told _you the bogey monster was real.

But really, I felt a sense of understanding. All those years, people have thought that I was not right in the head, crazy, or even, demented. One of my teachers actually called the police and told them that I needed to go to the mental hospital. And she was my kindergarten teacher. The police ended up taking her to the hospital instead, and calling me a 'toddler with an active imagination'.

And I am digging the change. The coolest things ever were the wine goblets and dishes. I mean, food appearing however you wanted and in plentiful amounts? Hea-ven! Except maybe a bit worse.

Almost about to dig into my delicious meal, Analisse poked me in the back. Hard.

'Ow!' I winced, rubbing my back," What'd you do that for?' She gestured to the people in line at the fire.

"You've got to sacrifice a part of your meal to the gods,' she whispered. Oh. That made sense, as they were a reason why we were here. I scooped off some of my sliders into the flames.

_Thanks dad, for showing me here. I really like it. _I thought and walked to my table. I found Eben sitting at it, stuffing his mouth with enchiladas. He looked at me with his mouth full of enchilada.

'Waw?' he asked, chewed up bits of cheese flying everywhere. I scooted to the end of the table, trying not to laugh as I avoided the cheese missiles.

'Nothing. I just wanted to say hi. Is that so wrong?'

'Nope!' Eben continued chewing his enchilada. I never understood what an enchilada meant to that boy.

'Then why do you attack me with chewed up cheese missiles, Eben?' he choked with laughter. Eddie must've been walking by then because I heard laughter from behind me. I reddened immediately and began concentrating on my food. Great. I probably messed up the only chance I had for someone asking me to the demigod dance.

Campfire started. Instead of sitting by cabins, the campers got to sit with their friends. I chose a spot that looked empty and deserted. My brother sat next to me. Since we differed in height, it must have looked like we were boyfriend/girlfriend. Why? Because Aphrodite kids (well, the girls anyway) were shooting me dirty looks. I just made a face at them and crossed my arms. Dylan was my bro's perfect match, not those airheads.

My brother then got up to leave as Analisse whispered something in his ear. She led him to Dylan, and plopped him down next to her. They began chatting and I could totally see them bond.

'Really, Mari? Chewed cheese missiles?' That voice – it could belong to the one and only Edward Thief.

'Yep!' I said, popping the p. Eddie scrambled down and sat next to me.

'That kid over there has a huge crush on that Ares girl.' Eddie pointed to my brother, who was still chatting up a storm with Dylan.

'My brother?' I asked, surprised. He had always told me he never liked a girl in his whole life. Perhaps he was just waiting for the right one. Eddie was probably going to comment on my brother, but Chiron cleared his throat. He beckoned to an emo-looking guy, who stood up and took up his guitar, which in turn, made all the Aphrodite girls swoon. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe those Aphrodite girls and I were the same species.

'Who's that?' As the new kid, I hadn't yet had the privilege to meet everyone face to face.

'Oh, him? That's Tyson Drake, camp hottie. All the Aphrodite girls stumble all over themselves when he's around. That's why he's my one of my best friends. So those demon girls stay away from me.' I laughed.

'Some of them aren't so bad. And how could they be demonic?' I asked, totally innocent.

"Well, one time, when Piper was cabin leader, the girls dragged Connor and Travis inside their cabin and dyed their hair pink. They had pink hair for weeks. And one time, Leo Valdez, of Hephaestus, torched some of their clothes. They gave him a clown makeover. That didn't come off for the rest of the month. You don't want to mess with those girls. Especially the ones who charm speak.' I was laughing, almost guffawing, but I had to keep quiet, as the campers sang another round of '99 Bottles of Nectar on the Wall'. I guessed it was their rendition of '99 bottles of beer on the wall'.

As they droned on and on, I felt my eyelids droop. My head automatically dropped onto the nearest shoulder- which was Eddie's.

'What are you doing, Marina?' Eddie asked. I could feel him heat up, but I was too tired to yank my head to its normal position. Or to even blush. I just fell asleep, the activities I had done today wearing me out.

* * *

_There were a bunch of animals on one side, and a ton on the other. They seemed to be arguing with each other. I didn't know why, but I had the sudden urge to prevent the fight. I tried to calm a side down, but just when I managed to calm them down, the other side would set off the other. They were as bad as little kids! When I started yelling, an owl swooped down, aiming for my head, but I had frozen it. How? I stared at my hands and flicked downward. The owl flew downward. I could bend people's blood? I was as fascinated by my new found powers as I was scared by it. What could this mean? The owl's stone grey eyes flickered with rage as it got up again. As I looked into its eyes, I saw a trace of regret as it dived down, aiming for my heart._

I woke up, breathing hard and sweating like heck. Instead of waking up at the campfire, I was in my cabin. This current dream was too real. Too disturbed to sleep, because whenever I had prophetic dreams, they were usually right, I decided to take a midnight walk. I got up, putting on a sweatshirt that Katie gave me, and walked out into the forest, this time, bringing my pocket knife.


End file.
